


Metaxa

by CreateVision



Series: Hartwin one-shotit [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Biting, Bottom Eggsy, Bottom Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eggsy, Possessive Harry, Smut, Switching, Top Eggsy, Top Harry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu, kun karkaa maailman kuumimman brittimiehen kanssa Kreikan saaristoon omista häistä? Pahoja kreikkalaisia drinksuja ja vähän naimista - tai siis rakastelua.





	Metaxa

**Author's Note:**

> Eiiiii ristus kirjotin smuttia hhhh :d

Eggsy venytteli ja katseli parvekkeelta merta, jossa kimalsi upeasti keskipäivän aurinko. Lento oli ollut aika pitkä, samoin laivamatka, mutta viimein he olivat pienellä Kreikan saarella, jossa eli vain parituhatta ihmistä. Eggsy oli yllättynyt, että Harry omisti näinkin ison _turvakodin_. Ja koti hulppea, hulppein koti, mitä Eggsy oli koskaan nähnyt. Parveke oli tajuttoman iso ja siellä oli vaaleanpunaisia kukkia ja sen kivilattia poltteli Eggsyn paljaita jalkoja. Itse talo oli suuri, valkoinen kreikkalaistyylinen ja sinikattoinen. Eggsy käveli kivikaiteen luokse ja hän katseli hymyillen merelle.

  
”Väsyttääkö?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy kääntyi katsomaan ovelle ja tunsi lämmön sisällään. Hänen komea rakastajansa, Harry Hart, seisoi ovella valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja tummissa puvunhousuissa. Hän oli käärinyt kauluspaitansa hihoja ja avannut kauluksen. Ja voi luoja, se oli kyllä seksikästä. Eggsy käveli Harryn luokse ja kietoutui tämän otteeseen, suudelleen hellästi rakastaan.

  
”Viimein kahestaan…” Eggsy kuiskasi vasten Harryn huulia. Juuri, kun hän oli viemässä suudelmia kuumempaan suuntaan, ovikello soi. He molemmat naurahtivat vasten toistensa huulia.

  
”Se on varmaan kylän lähettiläs. Hän toimittaa meille ruokaa kolmen päivän välein rannikolta ja haluaa varmaan tietää, mitä hankkii”, Harry sanoi, ”saanko mennä vaiii…?”

  
”…Vai kuolemmeko nälkään?” Eggsy virnisti, ”joo, joo, mee vaan. Onhan meillä aikaa” Harry lähti alas ja Eggsy käveli taas kaiteen luokse. Niin, aikaa heillä oli vaikka koko loppuelämä. Eggsy oli karannut häistä ja hän tunsi itsensä niin vapaaksi. Joku muu olisi varmaan huolissaan tai pelkäisi, että ruotsalainen armeija pidättäisi hänet keskellä yötä, mutta Eggsya ei nämä asiat huolettaneet. Hänellä oli vain yksi huoli – pitäisikö hänen juoda sitä vihertävää tai keltaista drinkkiä, joiden kuvat Harry näytti?

* * *

 

Eggsy istui Harryn kanssa merenrannalla olevan baarin terassilla ja he nauttivat jotain outoa juotavaa. Oranssi pullo toi Eggsylle mieleen Statesmanit, mutta maku ei todellakaan ollut mitään viskiä. Se oli aprikoosinen ja tuoksui pikkuisen hunajalta. Eggsy maistoi juotavaa ja sulki silmänsä. Aprikoosia… yrttinen maku. Eggsy kuuli korvissaan meren kohinan ja hän uppoutui taas toisiin maailmoihin, Harryn lämpimän käden silittäessä hänen kättään, joka lepäsi pöydällä.

  
”Niin mitä tää olikaan?” Eggsy kysyi herätessään maailmoistaan ja avatessaan silmänsä.

  
”Metaxa”, Harry sanoi, ”lempijuomiani. Piditkö?” Eggsy naurahti ja pudisti päätään. Harry näytti yllättyneeltä, mutta hän päätti vain hymyillä.

  
”Haittaaks?” Eggsy kysyi, ”kyllä mä tän juon, mutta ei mee mun top 10:in”

  
”Ja mikä mahtaa olla top 10:si?” Harry kysyi, pieni flirttailun sävy hänen äänessään. Eggsy virnisti ja nojasi käteensä. Hän katseli hetken Harrya ja nuolaisi pienesti huuliaan. Hän tunsi suolanmaun huulillaan ja yhtäkkiä hänelle tuli tarve vain suudella Harrya – kaikkea tuota Harryn flirttaileva ääni sai aikaan.

  
”Haluan sut yöllä mun viereen”, Eggsy sanoi. Harry katsoi häntä ihmeissään ja avasi suunsa, pitäen tätä itsestäänselvyytenä, että hän ja Eggsy nukkuisivat tiukasti kiinni toisissaan, mutta Eggsy jatkoi; ”mut en nukkumaan” he molemmat virnistivät pienesti.

* * *

 

Illalla aurinko oli jo painunut mailleen, kun Eggsy työnsi Harryn heidän makuuhuoneeseensa. He molemmat olivat jo tosi hikisiä. Se johtui siitä, että ulkona oli tajuttoman kuuma. Eggsy riisui paitansa, niin kuin Harrykin. Eggsy napsautti radion lipaston päällä auki ja kävi kiinni Harryyn, suudellen häntä, jakaen suolaiset huulensa Harryn kanssa. Harry ei turhia odotellut, vaan alkoi riisumaan miehen loppujakin vaatteita. Taustalla soi Lana Del Reyn _Lust for Life_ , jonka tasainen lyönti tasoitti Eggsyn kiivaasti tykyttävän sydämen, kun Harry riisui Eggsyn vaatteita.

  
” _My boyfriend’s back… and he’s cooler than ever”_ , Eggsy kuiskasi laulun tahtiin. Harry naurahti ja vetäisi Eggsyn vyön pois, avaten tämän housujen vetoketjun. Harryn sormet koskettivat Eggsyn sormia, ristien kätensä Eggsyn käden kanssa. Hänen sormensa hivelivät Eggsyn sormia ja se pieni kosketus Eggsyn sormissa oli eroottisempaa, kuin mikään, mitä Eggsy oli aiemmin tehnyt. Ja se, kun Harryn toinen käsi kosketti hänen leukaansa, ottaen siitä hellästi kiinni. Ja Harryn peukalo – voi luoja… se kosketti Eggsyn huulia, jotka vetivät happea miehen keuhkoihin. _Sä et voi tulla tosta! Et pelkästään siitä et Harry koskettaa sun huulia NYT HELVETTI!_ Eggsy kirosi mielessään.

  
”Kosketellaanko vähän kovemmin?” Eggsy virnisti, yrittäen saada Harryn silmän pysymään hänen kasvoillaan.

  
”Tiedän, että kiihotut tästä”, Harry huomautti lämpimällä äänellä, pikkuisen ylpeänä. Eggsy punastui korviaan myöten, ”ja minä kiihotun sinun huulistasi” Harry kuiskasi pehmeällä äänellään. Eggsy oli taivaassa, siltä hänestä tuntui. Vaikka Eggsy ei niin ajatellutkaan juuri sillä hetkellä, niin hän tiesi, ettei Tilde voisi koskaan antaa hänelle mitään tällaista, ”käänny”, Harry käski ja Eggsy nielaisi, kääntäen selkänsä Harrylle. Hän tunsi kosketuksen selässään, alaselässään ja housuillaan. Harry liu’utti ne alas, hyvin, hyvin hitaasti. Harry kiusasi tahallaan ja Eggsy tiesi sen. Harry polvistui Eggsyn taakse ja suukotti hänen lantiotaan, vetäen käsiään pitkin Eggsyn selkää ja lantiota. Eggsy tärisi, tarraten kiinni Harryn käsistä.

  
”Ä – älä lopeta”, Eggsy sanoi nopeasti, peläten, että Harry aisti tuon nopean liikkeen lopettamisen merkkinä. Harry hymyili ja pudisti päätään. Hän kuitenkin nousi liian nopeasti, suukottaen Eggsyn kaulaa.

  
”Tulehan, mennään sängylle”, hän kuiskasi ja käveli sängyn luokse, vetäen Eggsyn kanssaan sängylle – ja tilanne muuttui rajusti. Äsken he olivat, kuin suoraan _Fifty Shades of Greyn_ seksikohtauksesta, mutta nyt he vain kikattivat, kuin vastarakastuneet koulupojat, suudellen toisiaan. He nauroivat ja suutelivat, mikä oli aivan uutta Eggsylle. Hän oli harrastanut elämänsä aikana 3 erilaista seksiä – todella intensiivistä, todella rajua ja todella hellää. Mutta nyt, ensimmäistä kertaa, Eggsy tunsi olevansa rakastunut. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä seksiä tämä tosiaan oli, koska he eivät olleet edes päässeet itse asiaan. Mutta jotain uutta tämä oli. Tämä vaikutti aluksi intensiiviseltä, sitten taas hellältä. Rajua tämä ei vielä ollut, eikä Eggsy tiennytkään, halusiko hän tänä iltana kokea mitään rajua.

  
”Aikalisä”, Eggsy sanoi yhtäkkiä. Harry nosti katseensa yllättyneenä Eggsyn kaulasta, jota hän oli hetki sitten suudellut kiihkeästi, ”siis Harry… sä salpaat mun hengen, ihan oikeesti. Mä en oo koskaan tuntenut tällaisia tunteita. Mut mä vaan haluun kysyy… ootko sä tehnyt tätä koskaan ennen? Sä sanoin, ettet oo koskaan-”

  
”Rakastunut? En olekaan”, Harry vastasi, ”mutta… on minullakin ollut hupini nuoruudessani. Voin kertoa niistä ehkä mieluummin” Eggsy virnisti ja hipaisi Harryn rintaa.

  
”Ja mä kuuntelen tosi mielelläni”, Eggsy sanoi.

  
”Entäs sinä? Onko sinulla ennen ollut… miestä?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy pyöräytti silmiään virnuillen ja hän nyökkäsi pienesti.

  
”Joskus lukios, on siitäkin aikaa. Mut hei, nyt riitti tää puhelu ja ruvetaan toimimaan”, Eggsy vaati ja nousi istumaan Harryn lantion päälle, hivuttautuen hiukan alemmas. Hän alkoi avata Harryn vetoketjua, melkein nälkäinen katse silmissään. Samaan aikaan Harry vasta sai katsottua Eggsyn alastonta kehoa. Hän oli kaunis, todella kaunis. Hänen sekaisin olevat hiuksensa ja tulipunaiset huulensa saivat Eggsyn näyttämään seksikkäältä, mutta myös äärettömän kauniilta.

  
”Eggsy”, Harry kuiskasi. Eggsy riisui Harryn housut ja nosti katseensa, ”olet tajuttoman kaunis” Eggsy nielaisi pienesti. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että kuulisi tuota kenenkään suusta, varsinkaan Harryn – tai no mitä hän valehteli. Eggsy tunsi Harryn ja tuo lause oli juuri sitä jotain, mitä vain Harry Hart AKA entinen agentti Galahad sanoisi hänelle. Se sai Eggsyn puhkeamaan kukkaan – sekä hymyyn.

  
”Säkin, Harry”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja silitti rystysillään Harryn poskea, tuntien sen kaiken rakkauden pelkästään Harryn katseesta. Eggsy kävi takaisin istumaan Harryn lantion päälle, tuntien hänen erektionsa, ”Voi luoja, Harry…” Eggsy veti henkeä ja Harry naurahti. Harry hiveli kättään Eggsyn alaselällä, valmiina sormittamaan ja avaamaan Eggsyn, kun Eggsy pyysi ja antoi luvan – ja hän pyysi, ”Harry, mä en tiiä mitä me ootellaan tässä-”

  
”Odotin, että rakkaani antaisi minulle luvan”, Harry virnisti. Virnistyksen sijaan Eggsy hymyili.

  
”Ihana kuulla, että sä välität musta”, Eggsy hymyili ja Harry katsoi häntä ihmeissään, nousten istumaan ja silittäen Eggsyn leukaa ja kaulaa.

  
”Totta kai välitän. En ikinä satuttaisi sinua”, Harry kuiskasi. Eggsy kietoi kätensä hänen kaulansa ympärille ja suukotti Harryn ylähuulta.

  
”Mäkään en vois ikinä, missään tilanteessa satuttaa sua, Harry”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja painoi päänsä Harryn olkapäälle, kasvot vasten Harryn lämmintä kaulaa. Hän värähti, kun Harry alkoi sormittaa häntä, ensin hitaasti, yhdellä sormella.

  
”Enkö saa sinussa aikaan mitään ääniä?” Harry kuiskasi. Eggsy hymyili ja hengähti pienesti, Harryn nopeuttaessa tahtia.

  
”Sä s-saat, mut… mut… ah, Harry, sun kosketus saat mut ihan hiljaseks”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja naurahti pienesti, ”hyvällä tavalla. Rakastan sun kosketusta” Eggsy nosti päätään ja silitti Harryn kaulaa, painaen taas huulensa Harryn huulille, suudellen häntä mitä varmimmin ja rakastavimmin. Ja Harry tiukensi otettaan Eggsyn lantiolla, kietoen koko kätensä miehen lantion ympärille.

  
”Minäkin rakastan sinun kosketustasi, Eggsy”, Harry kuiskasi vasten Eggsyn huulia, ”se saa minut hulluksi”

  
”Sit mä haluun sua”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja avasi silmänsä. Hänen harmaat silmänsä itsevarmoina, pedollisen nälkäisinä, ”mäkin haluun rakastella sua” Harry tunsi miltei kyvyttömäksi tekemään mitään, Eggsyn katse oli niin vallitseva. Tästä teinipojasta oli todellakin kasvanut komea mies, joka pystyi kietomaan Harryn pikkusormensa ympäri, milloin vain. Harry nielaisi ja painoi päänsä melkein punastuneena Eggsyn rintaan. Eggsy virnisti omahyväisesti seinälle heidän takanaan, kunnes hän voihkaisi kovaa, kun Harry lisäsi toisen sormen. Ja nyt Harry virnisti. _Omahyvänen paskiainen_ , Eggsy ajatteli, virnistäen. Hänen täytti kuitenkin pian tarve, tarve saada enemmän, ”Harry…” hän kuiskasi vasten miehen hiuksia, ”mä en tarvii sitä vitun kolmatta sormee, jos sä vaan-”

  
”Sinua sattuu”, Harry vastasi.

  
”Ei satu, Harry, kiltti”, Eggsy pyysi. Hän katsoi Harrya silmiin, ”mä en halua odottaa enää yhtään. Mä tiedän, että meillä on tää koko yö aikaa, mut mä haluun kokeen tän uudestaan ja uudestaan, miljoona kertaa tän yön aikana” Harry ei voinut vastustaa tarjousta, koska hän näki epätoivon Eggsyn silmissä. Joten Harry otti sormensa pois ja kävi makaamaan sängylle.

  
”Ota mitä haluat”, Harry kuiskasi ja hiveli Eggsyn rintaa, ”ratsasta minulla” Eggsy vilkaisi Harryn rintaa ja nyökkäsi, nielaisten pienesti. Hän nousi hiukan ja laskeutui alas. _Okei, Harry helvetti, oli taas oikeessa!_ Eggsy ajatteli hammasta purren. Se sattui ja Harry näki sen. Harry nappasi heti vaistomaisesti kiinni Eggsyn lantiosta, mutta Eggsy vain heilautti kättään.

  
”E – ei hätää, mä vaan… vedän pikkasen henkee”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja puuskutti hetken. Harry silitti Eggsyn selkää ja lantiota, kuiskaten:

  
”Rentoudu, se ei satu, jos rentoudut” Eggsy tiesi kyllä, mitä tehdä.

  
”Kai sä käytit liukastetta?” hän kysyi ja Harry nyökkäsi. Ei se siltä tuntunut sillä hetkellä. Eggsy katsoi kattoa ja alkoi rauhoittua. Hänen lihaksensa rentoutuivat ja hän laskeutui alas, hengähtäen vain pienesti. Hän alkoi hitaasti liikkua, _ratsastaa_ , Harryn sylissä. Harry äännähti pienesti, niin kuin Eggsykin. Kun he alkoivat löytää kunnon tahtia, Eggsy vetäisi Harryn ylös, suutelemaan häntä. Eggsy siirsi huulensa kuitenkin nopeasti Harryn kaulalle, tehden fritsuja miehen kaulaan.

  
”E – Eggsy… ku – kuvittelitko, että olen pitkäkaulaisessa paidassa koko matkamme ajan?” Harry naurahti ja hengitti samalla raskaasti. Eggsy virnisti ja kuiskasi:

  
”Kaikki saa nähä, kenelle sä kuulut. Mmh… sä oot mun” Harry tunsi punan poskillaan. Hän ei tiennyt tästä Eggsyn omivasta puolesta ollenkaan. He olivat molemmat aivan punastuneita, varsinkin Harry. Ja Eggsy piti siitä. Hänestä Harry oli punastuneena tajuttoman söpö ja Eggsy oli silloin joskus ennen aina flirttaillut Harryn kanssa – vain saadakseen miehen punastumaan.

* * *

 

Kello oli neljä, kun Eggsy vilkaisi pientä digitaalikelloa takanaan. Kuinka aika olikaan rientänyt. Hän ei edes muistanut, kuinka monta kertaa he olivat nai – _rakastelleet_. Mutta molempia väsytti se oli varmaa. He molemmat olivat peiton alla, vaikka olikin tajuttoman kuuma. Tyhmää…  Eggsy vilkaisi Harrya, joka oli kääntänyt selkänsä Eggsylle. Hän oli panemassa kondomipaketin takaisin yöpöydän laatikkoon, mutta Eggsy painautui Harryn selkää vasten, napaten hänen kädestään kiinni.

  
”Odotahan vähän, beibi”, Eggsy kuiskasi Harryn korvaan ja hiveli Harryn sormia. Harry jähmettyi, aivan kokonaan, ”mä muistaakseni vielä halusin jotain” Eggsy nappasi kondomipaketista yhden kondomin ja laittoi sen itselleen. Harry käänsi päänsä katsoakseen Eggsya, mutta Eggsy vain suukotti hänen ohimoaan, kuiskaten: ”shh… relaa vaan, anna mun hoitaa tää” Eggsy ei ollut ennen nainut toista miestä – _rakastellut_ – mutta hän uskoi tietävänsä, mitä tehdä. Hän aluksi avasi Harrya sormillaan. Harry äännähti ja painoi päänsä Eggsyn olkapäälle, sulkien silmänsä. Eggsy vain suukotti miehen otsaa.

  
”E -Eggsy…” Harry voihkaisi, ”o-olet niin rakas”

  
”Säkin”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja lisäsi toisen sormen, ”niin rakas mulle” Eggsy unohti kokonaan kärsivällisyyden. Hän vain halusi tuntea sen, mitä Harry oli tuntenut yön aikana. Harry tärisi ja Eggsy tajusi, että hän oli edennyt liian nopeasti, ”sori…”

  
”Ei…” Harry kuiskasi ja avasi silmänsä, ”jatka…” Eggsy katsoi häntä yllättyneenä, mutta jatkoi sormittamista, ”nyt ymmärrän, miksi et halunnut odottaa. Ahh… koska en minäkään halua”, Harry naurahti hengästyneenä. Eggsy virnisti ja suuteli Harrya. Vaikka Eggsylle Harryn turvallisuus oli kaikista tärkeintä, hän ei halunnut odottaa. Siksi hän lisäsi kolmannen sormen mahdollisimman nopeasti, mutta se ei näyttänyt haittaavan Harrya. Hän työnsi lantiotaan vasten Eggsyn kättä, ja Eggsy virnisti. Pian Eggsy alkoi jo _rakastella_ Harrya. Hän halusi sen olevan rakastelua, koska hän halusi osoittaa sillä, kuinka paljon hän todella rakasti Harrya. Vaikka Harry tärisi aluksi ja koki samanlaista jännityksen tunnetta, mitä Eggsy tunsi, hän ei halunnut tämän loppuvan. Hän antoi Eggsyn jatkaa. Pian tahti oli nopeampi, aina vain nopeampi. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut raju tai kiihtyvä, vaan… tasainen, sellainen, mistä he molemmat pitivät – tasainen, mutta nopea. Eggsy painoi päänsä Harryn niskaan.

  
”Musta tuntui niin pa – pahalle…” Eggsy kuiskasi, melkein itku kurkussa, ”kuulla, ettet sä oo koskaan rakastunu. Mä – mä rakastan sua niin paljon, Harry, eikä sun tarvii olla enää koskaan yksin. Mä pidän susta huolta”

  
”Eggsy”

  
”Mä lupaan… ahh… mä lupaan”, Eggsy kuiskasi, hengittäen raskaasti. Harry tärisi ja laski kätensä sängylle, Eggsyn käden peittäen hänen kätensä. Eggsyn käsi puristi Harryn kättä ja hänen toinen kätensä siirtyi silittämään Harryn päätä, nostaen sen lähemmäs Eggsyn huulia.

  
”Ka – kaikki on… kaikki on hyvin, rakas,” Harry kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä, ”älä itke… mmh… o-olen niin onnellinen kanssasi, en tarvitse mitään muuta, kuin sinut” Harry siirsi kätensä Eggsyn jalalle ja melkein puristi sitä.

  
”Hengitä, beibi”, Eggsy kuiskasi, tajutessaan, että Harry oli salvannut hengityksensä. Eggsyn kosketus oli Harrylle aivan liikaa, varsinkin, kun Eggsy imi Harryn kaulaa ja silitti hänen ohimoaan, rakastaen. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut koskaan tuntenut oloaan näin rakastetuksi, ei varsinkaan Harry. Hän oli niin onnellinen kaikesta – siitä, että hän tapasi Eggsyn silloin Eggsyn ollessa pieni, siitä, kun Harry tapasi tämän isän, siitä, kun hän edes rupesi Kingsmaniksi. Hän oli niin onnellinen, että hän oli edes syntynyt. Koska jos hän olisi jäänyt vain pieneksi hiukkaseksi keskelle universumia, hän ei olisi koskaan tavannut tätä ihanaa nuorta miestä, johon hän oli niin syvästi rakastunut.

* * *

 

Pian he molemmat makasivat aivan hikisinä sängyllä, hengittäen raskaasti. Ainoa kosketus heidän välillään oli kädet. He puristivat toisiaan käsistä, pitäen tiukasti kätensä ristittyinä. Eggsy ei ollut koskaan pitänyt kenenkään kädestä näin lujasti kiinni. _Tää oli nyt rakkautta_ , Eggsy ajatteli. Sen täytyi olla rakkautta, koska tätä suurempaa tunnetta ei voinut olla olemassa.

  
”Nyt maistuis lasillinen sitä Metaxaa”, Eggsy virnisti ja vilkaisi ulos, nähden auringon nousevan horisontista. Harry nauroi ja suukotti Eggsyn hiuksia.

  
”Ai siitä tulikin lempijuomasi?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy painautui Harryn rintaa vasten ja kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille, kuiskaten:

  
”Noo… ehkä se aprikoosi ei ookkaan niin pahaa”

  
”Ai se oli aprikoosi, joka juoman pilasi?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy nosti katseensa naurahtaen ja sanoi:

  
”Ei se sitä juomaa pilannu, mut…”

  
”Mitä sanot siihen, jos kerron, että on olemassa metaxaa, joka ei sisällä aprikoosia?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy naurahti uudestaan. Taas yksi asia, jota hän rakasti Harryssa; Harry sai Eggsyn nauramaan.

  
”Huomenna kokeillaan sit sitä”, Eggsy virnisti, ”nyt me nukutaan, mä oon iha vitun väsynyt”

  
”Emme olekaan nukkuneet moneen tuntiin”

  
”Moneen päivään”, Eggsy korjasi. Harry katsoi häntä huolestuneena, ”mä olin iha vitun peloissani ennen häitä. Arvaa, nukuinko mä koko viikol” Harry suukotti Eggsyn otsaa.

  
”Nuku nyt. Ei ole mitään stressattavaa”, hän kuiskasi. Siihen Eggsyn oli hyvä nukahtaa…


End file.
